


Holy Acrimony

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce Attorney, F/F, In-Laws, Napkins are important, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, happy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Pepper has heard enough about napkins to last a lifetime. Luckily, May stops by to brighten her day.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Holy Acrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Our fill for square E2 - Wedding Planner/Divorce Attorney in the Ladies of Marvel Bingo. We hope you enjoy tooth rotting fluff and we are not liable for any cavities it may induce. Read at your own risk! Enjoy.

Pepper had fought hard to maintain her composure. She’d spent more of the day mediating between the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom than she had actually _planning the wedding_ with the bride and groom. The bride kept crumbling under the pressure from both sides and second guessed every decision she made, and Pepper was starting to get really damn tired of it all. If the mothers couldn’t get themselves under control soon, she was going to kick them out.

‘Maybe my mom’s right,’ the bride said, biting her lip. ‘The ivory doesn’t match well enough.’

Pepper raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s not your mother’s wedding,’ she said, her voice as cold as ice. ‘Her opinion on the napkins is irrelevant. You gravitated toward the ivory immediately, and I can see that you keep going back to it. This is _your_ day, and if you want ivory, pick ivory.’

‘I… Darling, what do you think?’ she asked, turning to her husband-to-be. 

‘I like the ivory,’ he offered, ‘I kinda like the cream as well, but Miss Potts is right. It’s about what we want and you really like the ivory. We should get that.’

The bride nodded, finally looking decisive. ‘Yes, then we’ll have the ivory napkins,’ she said.

‘Oh, but, dear, are you sure?’ he mother twittered, waving a beige sample at her. Pepper personally thought it was a hideous choice. The ivory was much more tasteful. ‘These ones match so _well_ ’

Pepper smiled coldly. ‘I think they’ve made up their minds on the napkins, but thank you for your suggestions,’ she said. ‘Now, I believe you all have a lunch reservation to make, and I will see you all later in the week to speak about cake options.’ She turned to the bride and groom again, the ice in her smile melting away. ‘I have some recommendations, but if either of you have any preferences, or ideas on your dream cake, just email me and I will make sure it happens for you if at all possible. We’re going to make this wedding perfect for you.’

The bride was grinning wildly when they left, clutching the groom's hand like their relationship was brand new again, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she would politely insinuate that their cake discussion should be kept a little more intimate. Not outright suggest leaving their mothers at home, but imply that the couple should make it more about their own tastes.

‘Miss Potts? Your wife left a message; she said she’d be dropping by with lunch for you,’ Darcy said, emerging from wherever she’d been hiding now that the danger had passed.

‘Oh! Lovely,’ Pepper said, smiling at her. ‘I forgot to bring mine with me today. It was lovely of her to notice. Now, we’ve got a little while until lunchtime, so we can have a look over the Morrison wedding. If you bring the file, we need to check in with the caterers and book an appointment with the florist. Then, if you could update the budget for the Wilson wedding, I can coordinate with the venue for the MacGregors.’ 

‘No problemo, boss lady,’ Darcy said, firing off an incredibly sloppy salute and turning to dig out the file. 

Pepper sat back in her seat and took a moment just to breathe. It had already been a long day and she didn’t foresee it getting much better. It would be nice to see May and actually get a chance to eat lunch, without worrying about paperwork and phone calls as she did so. Darcy dropped the file in front of her with a thump and she dragged her mind back to work.

It took her a little by surprise when May dropped a bag beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, planting a kiss on her cheek.

‘Hi hun,’ May said. ‘How’s your day going?’

Pepper sighed. ‘Better now,’ she said, giving May a sappy smile. ‘It was a stressful morning, but now I get to eat lunch with you, so I think that makes up for it.’

‘Parents still being problems?’ May asked, nodding towards the napkin samples that were still spread across the meeting table. 

Pepper leaned into May’s shoulder and nodded. ‘Such problems. Come on, let's go and eat in the kitchen. I need to get away from this desk for longer than two minutes before I end up screaming.’

‘Don’t scream. You’ll hurt your throat and then I’ll have to listen to you whining,’ May said, sticking her tongue out and dancing out of reach when Pepper tried to tickle her in indignation.

Darcy gaped at them as they went, a confused look on her face. It occurred to Pepper that Darcy hadn’t actually met May yet.

‘I should be finishing up the McAllister case this week,’ May said as they settled in to eat. ‘Looks like everyone’s pretty pleased with the arrangement, and we don’t foresee any problems. I love it when people work out what they want from a split before they come to us; it gives me hope that not every divorce has to be because the couple hate each other's' guts.’

‘I love your optimism,’ Pepper said with a smile. ‘It’s very endearing. And I’m glad this one is going well.’

‘Of course, it’s always sad to see a partnership split, but sometimes it really is the best thing for the couple. It’s just nice to see it happening without too much acrimony, for once.’

‘Unlike my napkins,’ Pepper groaned, ‘We were meant to discuss cakes and maybe some floral ideas today as well and they spent the whole meeting on the damn napkins.’

‘Napkins are the most important part of any wedding, don’t you know?’ May said, putting on her most officious voice. Pepper couldn’t help but laugh at her. Gods, she loved this woman.

‘Do you even remember what colour our napkins were?’ she asked.

May laughed, shaking her head. ‘Honestly, what I remember about that day was how gorgeous you looked, and how happy all our friends were, and how adorable Peter was in his little suit. I remember the cake too. It was _really good_ cake.’

Pepper felt her heart swell with affection for the perfect woman she’d married. ‘It really was good cake, wasn’t it?’

May leaned over and kissed her sweetly. ‘I love you,’ she said, smiling softly.

‘I love you too,’ Pepper replied, kissing her back and grinning helplessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know what you thought!


End file.
